Alone For Now
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: Christine Neumann was cursed to being an Eagle during the day and human at night if she wasnt fleeing from something. Running into Giovanni Auditore near Milan, she decides to follow him, to get hurt and taken into the family. Tragedy hits the family and goes off on an adventure. Is Ezio her true love to break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

Alone For Now

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed Characters except for the Crone and Christine Neumann. Might add a few OCs in here during future chapters_

**_Author's Note: _**_Found out that Travel Through the Darkness was a big hit and decided to do another story of AC, but ACII instead. I only own Christine and any other OCs mentioned in future chapters, but not any ACII Characters. Enjoy and review! :P_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Sixteen year old Christine Neumann sat by the water edge of the French river near Paris as she looked at the clouds. The variety of pinks and purples changed the light blue sky. Her hair was a golden brown and her eyes were green, a trait from her Irish ancestors. She was an average height of five foot four and her build was delicate features.

Being alone at the edge made her long for her own family. Her own husband to call her own and children to fill her waking hours. Already her eighteen year old sister had three children and a husband.

"How I wish to be married," she sighed, looking around behind her and noticed a woman sitting just meters away from her and Christine felt like running.

"Child, I couldn't stop but see how lonely your life must be. I can help you with that," the crone said. She felt sick, but said, "Thank you for the kind offer, but I would like to be alone, Madame."

"An eagle you must be, til your true love sets you free." the crone called and everything Christine knew, she had shrunk and her arms were wings, her voice the cry of a bald eagle. Frightened, she flew away, unable to know where she would go.

It was days later when Christine found that she was cursed, unable to call out for help, not able to visit any living soul for fear they would try to kill her.

She had arrived at the boarder of Italy, unable to know the time of day that she could fall and go to her death. She still flew on, not caring that men saw her form and tried to deesperately catch her, but Christine outwitted them, flying into the clouds.

It was night when the eagle decided to land outside of Milan. When she landed, she felt her body change, a body of a young woman yet again.

"I'm me? How is this possible?" Christine examined her body, bare of any dresses that she would have thought changed with her. "I hope to get at the damn crone soon! She bloody well cursed me!"

"Signorina, siete d'accordo*?" a man in white robes appeared from behind a tree, frightening Christine behind a bush, ashamed for not wearing clothing.

"J'ai parle français, monsieur*." she squeaked. The man noticed from her shoulders that she wore no clothing, but he didn't understand French, Christine very little.

"Venga con me, signorina*," he offered his blanket to Christine and she waited til his back was turned. She dashed out of the bush to accept the blanket and wrapped herself in it.

"Qui êtes-vous*?" she cocked her head to the side, though she was sure that he didn't speak French as she barely understood Italian.

"Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, e tu, mia cara*?" not knowing what he meant, she assumed he wanted to know her name.

"Christine Neumann, monsieur." dawn was fast approaching and she knew the eagle that she was cursed being began to claw it's way up and after it was too much, she took off, morphing into her day beast, but watched Giovanni look at the blanket that he gave her, perched in a tall tree.

"She was peculiar," he said to himself, and he took off, riding on horseback. She noticed that he was not like any of the other men she ran into and followed him, just stopping out of the city walls to walk to his home.

Perched outside the window, Christine noticed a woman that embraced Giovanni, a mental note to herself that she was his wife. With a girl her own age and a boy, possibly eleven greet their father. She felt jealous, her bird-chest huffed out to give her a maddening look.

A rock hit her and Christine shrieked, her body hitting the ground, really hard.

"Hey! It's an eagle!" the boy yelled. She got up and tried to fly away, but her wing was broken!

She cried out and a man, about the same age as the girl at Giovanni's home, scared the boy away.

"Father! I found this bird outside."

"Let me see," Giovanni inspected her wing, noticing that it was indeed fractured. But something about the female eagle's eyes seemed familiar. "It is definitely fractured, and it will take weeks for it to heal. Maria, can you go buy supplies to help me fix this poor eagle's wing?"

"Si, Giovanni, I will be back, and maybe Ezio can stay here to watch her."

"Grazie, amore mio*." he kissed her and gave Ezio the eagle.

"Won't she hurt me, father?"

"Did she hurt you when you brought her in?"

"No."

"Well then," Giovanni left and Ezio stayed with the eagle, who looked at him with bright green eyes. Petruccio would love to see an eagle up close.

An hour later, Ezio, Maria and Giovanni set to fixing the eagle's wing, which she did cry out, but didn't hurt anyone.

"Maria, on my travels, I ran into a girl. She was peculiar as she was naked and hid when she saw me."

"What do you mean 'naked and hid'? You mean no clothing?"

"No, like she was surprise that she was human. And yes, but I'm glad Ezio wasn't with me."

"Maybe you should go find her, Giovanni. Someone might just hurt her. What was her name?"

"Christine Neumann. And she spoke only French. I never saw a girl like her before and before dawn approached, she ran and disappeared. That eagle has the same color of eyes as her," he mentioned, the eagle named was asleep in her perch on the fireplace mantel, her fractured wing tight to her body.

"Do you plan to call the eagle Christine?"

"Si, it would make sense. She will be stuck here with us for a while until her wing is completely healed. Let's call her Christine for now."  
_  
_

* * *

**_Footnotes: Going down in Order for Translations (French is Bold and Italian in Italics)_**

**_* _**_Are you alright, Miss?_

**_*_I speak French, sir.**

**_*_**_Come with me, miss._

**_*_Who are you?**

**_*_**_Giovanni Auditore of Florence, and you, my dear?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alone For Now

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed Characters except for the Crone and Christine Neumann. Might add a few OCs in here during future chapters_

**_Author's Note: __I'd like to start up a Reviews answer for my readers. _**

_**Sarafinja: **Thanks for that outlook for how the story might turn out and I decided to leave out the first time Ezio sees her change. Might be in Chapter 7 or 8. don't know when.  
_

_I like to also point out that I will have a translator for each chapter so that you don't have to use Google Translator. If any translations are wrong, please feel free to PM me. Love to hear from you all!_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

It was long after the Auditore family fell asleep when Christine turned into her human form. Her arm was still tight around her body, but it seems that it too was fractured.

After finding something to eat, she sat in front of the fire, wondering if her life would ever go back to normal. What she knew of the Auditore family was that there were three boys; Federico, Ezio and Petruccio, who had fed her the fish that was offered at the market, one girl, Claudia and then there was Maria and Giovanni. Christine took a pen and paper and wrote in French, "Giovanni, thank you for your generosity and I hope to somehow see you again as a friend, not an enemy." She placed the note at the front door, making it like she had visited there instead of morphing into a helpless eagle and by dawn, Christine was her eagle friend.

Ooo

"Maria, it seems Christine Neumann was here last night."

"Really? Let Annetta read us the note." Maria looked at the perfect handwriting of a woman and was surprised that Eagle Christine was hopping around with no way of getting anywhere.

"Claudia, can you send Christine up to get Ezio up, please?"

"Si, mother, venga con me*, Christine," Claudia cooed while picking up the eagle. At her brother's room, Claudia tiptoed into his room and placed Christine on his bed.

Christine didn't know what to do, but she gingerly walked over to his head and gave a shrill cry.

"Wha- Cazzo*." Ezio swore, nearly knocking Christine off of the bed.

"What are you doing in here, Christine?" he got out of bed, nude. With her free wing, Christine covered her face, inside blushing a huge forest fire. She didn't look in his direction as he looked confused by her actions.

"What, Christine? Its like you aren't a woman, right?" he gt his breeches on and a whistle came from her beak, you barely know half of it, she thought. She dropped her wing and climbed onto the footboard of his bed.

"I will have to get Claudia for this." he fumed. Christine pecked him for not to blame his sister, but it was her totally volunteered to do what his mother asked. Though he took it the wrong way.

"Father, look at what Christine did to me." Ezio sad, a longing to kill the bird he held in his arms.

"So you didn't get up with that shrill she apparently let out that woke Federico this morning. I guess you deserved that." Giovanni laughed, and even Christine gave her own hearty laugh.

"No, father, I was up and nearly posed her off the bed and after I mentioned Claudia's name, she nipped me."

"That's because, dear brother, mother told me to bring her in there and didn't squawk when I left her in there. At least I know how to get you up now." Claudia began nibbling on her toast and Christine perched herself on Ezio's shoulder, making faces at Petruccio and making him laugh. It was a perfect family picture.

Ooo

It was two months later that Christine was allowed to be taken outside to give her wings a try to see if she could fly without hurting herself.

Ezio and Federico stood ontop of a tower and then he threw her up and the wind caught her wings as she flew around. But when the boys thought she would leave to go home, she turned around, frightening them when she landed on the railing to say in her own language, "I am staying with you, okay? I have no home to go to."

"Is she looking like she wants us to leave or is it that she wants us to bring her, Federico?" Ezio had been a little timid of her since he first had that shrill in his room. But she was quiet, until she knew he had to get up.

"I think she wants to stay with us." With her nodding expression, Federico braced her on his arm and noted, "Though when you're off with Christina, she seems sad that you're not there to wake you up. She seems to like you, little brother."

"Shut up, Federico. And I don't think I feel safe with the aquila in my room. Sometimes I have a feeling that she is really a woman."

"Oh, and how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it's a feeling I have. And she acts modest when I'm naked. Covers her eyes when she thinks I'm not modest enough for her."

"Father found out what happened to the Christine Neumann girl. She was at home near the river when she disappeared. Something about how she ran into someone and that maybe they tried to kill her. That's why father found her, but outside of Milan."

"Maybe she was a ghost of the girl. How old was she?"

Federico took out a portrait, a miniature of just her face and if the boys knew that they had the real girl on their shoulders, they were in for a surprise.

"She is... Well, molto bella*." Ezio stumbled on the words and thought that the eyes look similar to their eagle friend.

"Go on, I'll take Christine home and you do whatever you do for your nights."

Ooo

Alone in Ezio's room for about the thirtieth time, Christine sat down, missing her own bed in France.

Did her family miss her? Do they know what happened to her or care? Even though she was the baby, does Sammy even care about her welfare?

"Those things I have yet to find out," she sighed, falling asleep. It was almost dawn when Christine heard footsteps outside the door and she hid, hoping the sunset came sooner rather than later. The door opened and Ezio stepped in.

"Christine?" he whispered, her own body hidden behind the curtain. She tried to keep quiet, but the thought of having Ezio so close at hand, she moved slightly.

"Is that you?" he came closer to the curtain, the light of the morning peeping at her and she shrunk, back to what he though of her as.

"Why are you doing back there?" Ezio picked up his friend and put her back on the bed.

He smelt it, a light smell of a woman sleeping on his bed!

"Was Claudia in my room?" he asked, peering at the eagle that nearly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Footnotes: Starting from the top down-**_

******* Come with me**

_*** **_**Fuck (haven't played the videogame, there is a lot of swearing with Ezio around.)**

_*** **_**Very beautiful**


	3. Chapter 3

Alone For Now

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed Characters except for the Crone and Christine Neumann. Might add a few OCs in here during future chapters_

**_Author's Note: __I'd like to start up a Reviews answer for my readers. _**

_**Sarafinja: **haha, good thing for pointing that out. I made Ezio suspect something. But just a reminder that Ezio is the last of the Auditores to know, minus Giovanni and the boys that died before she let them know her secret. You'll see who finds out her secret._

_**Yes, I know I haven't played the game in a while and might leave out important convos, but this chapter has Leonardo in it and the interesting conversation Maria has with Ezio. Enjoy! XD**  
_

* * *

_Chapter Two _

It was after a small argument with Claudia that Ezio began to believe that she was not in his room. But how did a woman get into his room and flee right before he got in?

Even he decided to let Claudia keep Christine in her room because he felt something wasn't right. He went to his father to ask about the woman, Christine Neumann.

"Why do you ask? And she cannot be here, Ezio."

"It's just I though Claudia was asleep in my room, but now I'm not so sure."

"Federico let you see the picture of her?"

Christine was beginning to pick up on Italian while sitting with Petruccio during his lessons. When she noticed picture, she began to bob her head. Giovanni looked at his second son, Ezio's face giving him away.

"She, if you want to know if she was in your room, smelt like a forest fire, it held the smell of firewood." Ezio's eyes lit up and he ran back to his room and Christine fell off, her other side hitting the small fall to the ground. She was dazed and she decided to find a way outside.

Ooo

"Come, Ezio and meet my friend. And I know Christine will follow."

"Alright, come Christine." Ezio held his arm out to let her perch on it and she decided to fly above them.

"My friend Leonardo da Vinci is a painter. I believe you should get into something." Christine landed on Maria's shoulder and glared at Ezio.

"But I do have a hobby, mother."

"And I don't mean vaginas." she forced out, causing Ezio to go red with embarrassment and Christine to break into her eagle laugh. The door opened and stepped out Leonardo da Vinci. He was happy to see Maria, but a little edgy from the eagle perched on her shoulder.

"I have never seen an eagle like that, Maria. How did she come to trust you?"

"Ezio found her and the boys tried to let her go, but she came back. And I'm glad."

"Bene, we will walk back to the Palazzo."

"Ezio can carry that, Leonardo. Won't you?"

"Si, mother," Ezio picked up the box and began carrying it while the adults began talking. Christine was listening while she eyed Ezio, somehow her human feelings were beginning to show. She still hated the crone which thus she was cursed, but maybe she gave her a new look on life.

"You can leave now, Christine, spread your wings and fly!" Maria called and with a cry, Christine rose into the air, hoping to be back by supper. She landed on a post down by the harbor and was searching the water for food. She didn't owe it to the Auditores to feed her when she was now capable to fly wherever she wanted.

A small fish came up to the surface at some crumbs the children would feed into the water, she jumped off, her talons caught the fish and flapped her wings to get to the highest peak for her to eat in peace.

Ooo

Maria was in shock, her husband and her two boys were taken, Claudia and Annetta were trying to comfort her, but when Ezio came home, she was not improving.

Christine hasn't came back either, so maybe she left to live her own life, but before Ezio left, a woman in a nightgown came by.

"Is Giovanni here?" she asked sheepishly. Ezio was taken by how the artist had captured her beauty in the photo. With her eyes in her own world, it seems that he saw her before, but not remembering when or where.

"No, signorina, but I'm his son. Can I help you?"

"Its fine, I shall come back another day, monsieur. Bonne soire*." she said before walking away, her heart racing.

What would happen if he found out that she was the eagle? She couldn't allow herself to do such a stupid thing again.

"Donna, un momento, per favore*?" he pleaded. Christine turned back and said, "Je parle francais, monsieur. Continument, s'il vous plait*?"

"What happened? When you left home in France?" He asked, her just barely knowing what he was asking.

"I will not tell, for I do not know you that much." Christine ran, her bare feet hitting the cold stones on the ground. When she knew that dawn was approaching, she hid in an alley to morph.

Ooo

"No!" Ezio cried, hearing the cry of an eagle above him. Christine didn't leave at all. His father and brothers were dead, now it was time for Uberti to die! He swiped his sword from it's sheath and had it unceremoniously thrown to the ground, running for his life. Christine was still circling above the hanged men and her own tears fell from her face. When she landed on the beam, everyone was shocked.

"Mama, it's the same bird that Ezio took in when Roberto hit her with a rock." a boy cried, his own excitement showing that she was still alive.

"It's a demon, trying to raise the dead Auditores! Men, fire!" an angry boom and the woosh of arrows airborne scared Christine, sending her own cries against the loud screams of men and women getting arrows shot at them with no mercy. An arrow hit Christine and while down, she hid, hoping that night would come soon.

Christina stood near Ezio as he began piling his family's bodies in the boat. What Ezio didn't expect was Christina to pick up an eagle and say, "Ezio, she's hurt!" the small amount of blood on her dress made confirmation of that.

"Christina, meet Christine, but before you get any ideas, my father named her after a French girl he ran into a long time ago."

Fluffing herself up, Christine took out one of her tail feathers and laid it down on Petruccio, along with two of her other feathers.

"She must have been with you for a long while to know Petruccio likes feathers."

"Used to attend his tutoring just to keep him from running away." He laughed, tears shone in his eyes. Ironically, so did Christine, who he had knew to never cry unless she was beginning to fly or feel pain.

"I must get her to my mother and sister, can you do that for me?" Ezio handed Christina the eagle, a little jumpy.

"Si, Ezio. Deal with your father and brothers first, I'll bring Christine back to your mother and sister."

"Grazie," he kissed her and left, while Christine struggled to get out of Christina's hold.

"Wait," Christina started, but was appalled by how Christine hid and then a woman came out, wearing a nightgown.

"Caio*, Christina." the woman said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Christine Neumann, the girl Ezio was talking about. I need somewhere to hide."

Christina was scared, but she heard the name Christine Neumann from somewhere in the last three months. The girl who disappeared in France one day. All of the girls Christina was around were jumpy when they heard a French girl disappeared near her home.

"Come, father shouldn't be-"

"I need to explain to Maria ad Claudia. They would want to know who the real Christine is, no matter in what form."

"Ezio..."

"Doesn't need to know about my true form yet. Can you try to help me explain to the women Auditores?"

"Si, come, I'll explain to them before you show yourself, okay?"

"Grazie, let us go now."

Ooo

"Wait, Christine is really not an eagle, but the madonna father told mother about when he first came back? Let her come out, then."

Christine walked into the light, a wound on her arm from the arrow. She felt weird and light, but it could have been an aftereffect of the morphings into the eagle.

"Caio, Claudia. If you need proof I am the eagle, I can supply it for you, no torture necessary."

"What happened to Ezio when I placed the eagle in his room that first time?"

"I did a shriek that woke up Federico and nearly got swiped from the bed." Christine held in a giggle, but turned solemn when she said, "And when Ezio decided to get back at you for waking him up via me, I pecked him."

"It is Eagle Christine! But how did you become an eagle?"

"I don't know, but it seems that whatever the term 'An eagle you will be until your true love sets you free' means, it's a way to break the habbit."

"Oh, here comes Annetta, Christine, hide!

* * *

_**Footnotes: From Beginning to end: (Italian in Italics and French in Bold)**_

_*** **_**Sir, good night**

*****Miss, one moment, please?

**_* _I only speak French, sir. Continue, please.**

*****_Hello (also means goodbye, but still means hello in this scenario)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alone For Now_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any characters from Assassin's Creed, but my own OCs._

**_Author's Note: _**_So the decision is final, Christine will be a White-Tailed Eagle. And sorry for the confusion of Christine and Christina, I was watching Phantom of the Opera when I began writing this story. If I remember correctly, Christina is only mentioned once or twice in the next few chapters. And the chapter is going to be short, but the other ones are still over 1,000 words. And I had to update this chapter because, and thank you Birdy Man, there were parts where random words came into play. I am sorry and this is the updated one._

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Ezio entered the brothel and he notice how his sister acted a bit strange coming downstairs.

"Ezio, where is father and the boys?" Claudia asked, almost like she was thinking of a scheme to get him back.

"I couldn't save them on time. But I am going after Uberto when I have a chance." Fire burned in his eyes.

A woman was coming down with his mother and when he finally saw her face, he was struck how beautiful Christine Neumann looked.

"She heard of father and asked to join us. I think she should, but it's all up to you."

_If it was fully my decision_, he thought, _I would send her away_. But he couldn't blame how her hair was golden in the light with her expressive eyes. She seemed older, but she answered him by saying in Italiani, "Sixteen."

"Cosa*?"

"I'm sixteen, since you must be wondering about my age." Christine let out a sigh and then she noticed that dawn was approaching, but she didn't care. Something about being around Ezio made her forget the world.

"You're a year older than Claudia, but seems to look younger than you do." Ezio grabbed her arm and turned her around. When she noticed his eyes twinkling with possible mischief, Claudia saved her and told her fratello, "Leave Christine alone, Ezio. She's had enough trouble for one day. And Christina told us that Christine the Eagle took off."

Christine left and was happy that Claudia made up an excuse for her to change into her eagle form and came back.

Oo

Ezio had Christine the Eagle on his shoulder as he went to get revenge on Uberto. It was all he could think about. Christine let out a small cry and went airborne to find food. Ezio was glad Paola helped him out with learning to blend into his surroundings and pickpocketing. At least Claudia doesn't need to learn that stuff anytime soon.

He heard an exclaim from a boy who was not even older than Petruccio called out to see the young eagle gliding up ahead to where she saw Uberto and while gliding, she dived to just climb up her gliding some more.

Oo

Christine didn't know what to do; she was a damn eagle for all she cared! But she wanted to go with Ezio, even began acting like a loon just to go. Now, here she was, gliding on the wind, knowing that if she can, help Ezio find his targets. She found Uberto, and while letting herself fall, let out a tortured cry and climbed back up to have someone try to assault her!

When catching sight of Ezio coming her way, she decided to have a group of guards chase her, but allowing them to still see her. She was caught, but it was the last person she would think could do that; Vieri di Pazzi.

"Did she attack you?"

"Si, messer. Thinking of turning her into a stew."

"Have you not notice that the eagle is so very different from the eagles here? How she isn't afraid of humans?"

"No, messer. Are you going to give her to us?"

"No, I'm going to keep her for my collection." with a smile that turned her blood to ice. Biting him, she escaped, but without not leaving unhurt. Her wing was bleeding again and crashed outside Paola's brothel. Claudia was out in the garden when she saw Christine.

"Christine!" Claudia exclaimed, and Christine was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

**Translation: **What?


	5. Chapter 5

_Alone For Now_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any characters from Assassin's Creed, but my own OCs._

**_Author's Note: _**_Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing, but since Christine's first form was in a rough shape, her body took over and kept her in her human self to let the "eagle within" to heal. And also a 'note to self' that Christina's name is mentioned in this chapter and I had to let Vieri know something that Ezio didn't and with that came his confusion of the way he noticed Christine's eyes were identical to the Eagle's. And to Sarafinja, the moment you've been waiting for is in Chapter Six. Also, some of the French might not be perfect, but I at least tried to translate what I wanted from English to French._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

__It was hours later when Christine awoke, in her human form, during the day. The Auditores waited for her to awake, but didn't want to worry them. She got dressed, and followed Ezio towards the gate into Florence, but somehow, her curse was lifted, if only for a bit.

"Are you alright?" Claudia whispered, Christine shaking her head.

"Not since my landing, I haven't been alright. You cannot tell Ezio that Vieri was going to kill me. Might send him into a killing machine." and she laughed a bit.

"Vieri tried to kill you?"

"Si, he thought of me as unique. Though why kill something you claim is unique?"

"What are you donna*s talking about?" Ezio called out. It was already dusk and they were still on a trail to Monteriggioni, though it was taking forever to get there. Christine decided to run ahead and see how far she would go before hitting a fork.

Ezio and Claudia were calling for her, but she got into a clearing, seeing a town. Relieved, she ran to hit the walls, but she saw a small group of men coming to greet them, Vieri in the group. Shrieking, she ran back to the women, saying, "Voici." and pulled Claudia and Maria behind her, taking the women away from the fight. Vieri caught her and noticed that she looked different from Christina, who he had tried to take when Ezio stopped him months ago.

"Yet another woman, Ezio? I thought you were with Christina. Should have known she would also shun you too. Maybe I'll keep the little girl for myself."

"Tu es un monstre, monsieur*!" she cursed, thrashing to get out of his arms. Her mark was still on his hand and she applied pressure, knowing it must hurt as hell. He let her go, causing her to stumble, her nightgown riding up her thigh and she began to run, faster this time, but he caught her again.

"The Cagna* can bite. Do you have this happen alot to you, Auditore when you try to bed the Francese* whore?"

"How dare you imply that to me, you son of an ass." she screamed, jabbing him in the chest with her elbow. He pushed her away and noticed that her eyes seem familiar.

"You're the eagle that got away, didn't you. You're a witch!" he pulled out a knife and placed it at her throat. Rage was clearly the motive now.

"Please, monsieur, don't think of me as a witch." she whispered as tears fell from her face. Ezio watched as the man who he despised was treating Christine in a horrible manner, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Vieri's knife left her throat as he and the surviving men ran away, mercenaries and an older looking gent came running through.

"Glad we got here on time. Di Pazzi was sure to kill you, donna." the man helped her up and she nearly collapsed from fright. One of the mercenaries picked her up, but nearly had Ezio kill him for that.

Mario Auditore laughed and told Ezio, "He was only going to help her, but it seems you wish to carry her yourself, Nipote*."

"It's fine, Uncle. I'm sorry messer for trying to fight you." And Ezio stepped down and let the mercenary carry Christine. Nothing on her was broken or cut, but she did feel the eagle begin trying to come out for the last hour before Vieri caught her.

"Grazie, messer*." she said, her voice a little hoarse, but he heard and nodded in acknowledgement before setting her down in front of the Mansion.

Oo

Ezio had to find Christine, but his uncle kept her room a secret. She stayed in her room, even for supper proclaiming that she wasn't feeling well enough to come down. He knew something was up.

He followed Claudia from Maria's room to climb upstairs to across the hallway to see her walk into a room before locking it behind her. Damn, he thought and tried to see if he could understand the conversation between both women.

"Ezio isn't too stupid, Christine. You have to pretend that- oh, I understand. It's just so much. Not knowing if your parents are missing you, a husband you left behind-"

Ezio couldn't stay back and listen to the women talk about husbands while he felt like he was lusting Christine. Knowing Christine was already married made him sulk, unable to fully seduce her to his charms.

Oo

"I don't have a husband, Claudia. Only my parents and my older sister with a husband and three children. And it is sad. But I am alive and well, I might just send them a letter to ask about how they are doing and to write to me here at the Villa."

"Should you let Uncle Mario know that you are not what you seem?"

"I will. Just not tonight for I have been scared and fighting for my life twice from Vieri already."

"Alright, then I shall let Uncle Mario know that you will be wanting to talk to him after the evening meal." and Claudia left, leaving Christine alone yet again with her thoughts. The nightgown that she was using was all shredded from Vieri's assault and knew she would be needing a new one. Walking downstairs, Christine ran into Ezio, walking out from his own bedroom in normal everyday clothing, with no robes and she like him that way.

"Caio, Ezio*. How are you?"

"Bene, grazie*, and you?"

"Still a little shaken after the attack, but I needed to run to the tailor or seamstress to gather some clothing for I only have this-" she pointed to the nightgown that was ripped, but still Ezio looked a bit upset. "-so I need to get measured for the dresses."

"I'll go with you."

"Ezio, you don't have to."

"But since you don't have a husband with you, I will escort you myself." and he took her arm and dragged her to the Tailor.

"Buona sera, messer*. Can I help you?"

"Si, she will be needing two dresses and a nightgown. Know of a seamstress that can do this?"

"Si, she's my wife." the tailor called his wife and she pulled Christine over to her to look at how the dresses might fit.

"I have some dresses already made and she would fit into them. Not used to seeing Francese donna*s walking around like they belong here." the woman went back into the shop with Christine behind her and they came out, ten minutes later. But Christine didn't look like she was being pampered, though she looked just a bit scared of something, but Ezio didn't catch onto it quick. Then the shouts and sounds of metal clashing told him to look at Christine.

She wasn't there and what scared him the most was that she dropped her items and began running to the fight- with a sword she couldn't carry!

"Christine!"

She didn't hear him and went straight for Vieri.

"Men! To arms!" Mario shouted. Ezio could only stare and watch Christine go after Vieri on her own.

"So, we meet again, Francese Whore." he sneered. All fumed in anger of him being a pompous ass, Christine tried to raise the sword she took from a barrel, but it was so damn heavy that she decided to drop it and try to get out of the fight, if not scathed, but alive.

"What, no courage now?" He pulled her against him and he dragged her up into a tower to bring her to a roof.

"No, you are a pompous ass that have no respect for les monsieurs et les madams de France*." she kicked him and ran, but the trapdoor was locked. She tried to find ways of getting down, but if she did try to fall, it would only mean her death.

A sword raised over his head to quickly dispatch her, she yelled, "EZIO!"

* * *

**_Translations From top to Bottom: (Italian in Italics and French in Bold)_**

**_*_**_Woman (Men in Ezio's case with Christine and Claudia)_

**_* _You are a a monster, sir.**

*_Bitch; and French Whore_

**_*_**_Nephew_

**_*_**_Thank you, sir_

**_*_**_Hello Ezio_

_*****Good Evening, sir._

_*****French Women_

_***...**_**The men and women of France**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alone For Now_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any characters from Assassin's Creed, but my own OCs._

**_Author's Note: _**_Sarafinja, whole point of making Vieri more of the badguy (Though he already was). Yet another chapter is out and Sarfinja is excited to read it. It might just be a bit confusing, but when Christine leaves to her home in Modane and comes back, Ezio is already trained and would be heading on assassination number three if I'm correct. If there is something wrong with the chapter, let me know via PM or review and will reread it again. And this is my longest chapter EVER! Thanks! XD Note, Christine will be called Chrissy by her family and the next chapter by Mario to make it less confusing.__  
_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Ezio quickly scaled the wall, hearing Christine calling for him before getting to the top of the tower and killed Vieri.

"She's a witch, Auditore. She will curse you and your family."

"Who, di Pazzi? What do you know about Christine?" Ezio shook him after Vieri took his last breath and demanded an answer, but Mario pulled Ezio away, said, "Requiescat in pace*." to Vieri and helped Christine up.

"Grazie, Mario." she said, but she looked down and noticed that there was a huge pile of hay that she could have jumped in.

"Come, Ezio and Christine. Time to go home and get some peace."

Ezio picked up Christine to drop her into the hay. She emerged from the yellow-straw and began picking up her purchases.

"Vieri said something about you being a witch, is that true?"

"No, if I was a witch, my family would have surely had me killed before I could flee. Why would he call me that? And why didn't you chase me when I went running into a battle I wasn't even prepared for?"

"Guess I froze up. Don't do that again. Don't want an angry husband after me." and he left, leaving Christine behind to wonder about how he would say something like that.

Oo

"I know that you are not ready to talk today, Christine, and that is perfectly fine, but what I want to know is why Vieri di Pazzi tried to kill you both times."

"He claimed me as being a witch, which I am not. I'll tell you in private, s'il vous plaît*?"

"Si, come. It seems you don't want Ezio to find out."

"Oui, I don't want him to know just yet. I just need people to know what I am before being freaked out when stumbling on me." she walked down the hallway, but not far enough when she paused, felt herself shift, though she held it off long enough to put in, "I change at dawn and dusk, dawn is approaching and when I'm in human form next, I'll tell the story about how I came to be."

Mario watched Christine change into an eagle, though her tail was was a lighter color than her body. She got out of the nightgown, gathered it into one of her talons before taking flight to perch on Mario's shoulders. He laughed before going back to his library to let her go flying wherever she wanted. One place she knew she could get in was Ezio's room. The window was open, she swooped in to land on his footboard and rested there, not bothering to get up.

Oo

Ezio woke up to find Christine the Eagle on his footboard, fast asleep. She looked peaceful, but where was she when they left Florence? She was free, right? Why didn't she leave when he and Federico let her go weeks ago? But noting that on her right wing, she had a scar from when she was attacked, and noticed that her left wing was bleeding.

"Christine? Time to get up now." he patted her head and she awoke, big green eyes wide. She opened her beak wide, as in a yawn and puffed out. He laughed at her way of getting up, but turned around again to see a wing covering her eyes.

Christine was in a routine of covering her eyes when she knew Ezio was asleep. She was used to covering her face when she knew he wasn't proper and he waited til he was covered to pull her wing away. This time he pulled away while still undressed, scaring her by half of her life.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to act like this, Christine."

_But I'm a girl for crying out loud!_, she try to say, but all that came out was a screech.

She ran out of the room via the window. Wings outspread, Christine flew away from Monteriggioni towards France. She knew that she was hurting Claudia and not fulfilling what she promised to explaining to Mario, but she had to leave Italy for a bit. Resting by a few hours when she can, Christine arrived in Modane, but she got home to seeing her parents and her sister's family sitting around the table, laughing and having a good time. Her hearing could pick up on the conversation.

"Do you think Christine had a lover, mama?"

"No, she would never been seen with a boy in ever. She must have been murdered."

"Leave the past alone, Mary and Julie. What ever happened to Christine happened." A knock at the door and their butler answered.

"Monsieur, a messenger had come for Italy saying he has news of Miss Christine."

"Let him in! Show him the way, Minz."

Mr. Minz was a good friend to Christine when she went wild from not being able to ride her mare because she was sick. She was stil wondering what is new with Aigle du Nord.

"Sir," the mercenary said, he came from Monteriggioni, "My good friend, Mario Auditore is housing your daughter. She is well, but does not wish to come home for now."

"See papa? Didn't I tell you that Chrissy had a lover?"

"There is no other male that came with her."

"Thank you, and please tell Monsieur Auditore that we wish to have Christine home as soon as possible. And Minz will bring you to the stables to take out Aigle du Nord with you." with that, her father sat back down and looked sad.

"She's alive at least, Geoffrey. She is better off at wherever she is." Her mother put down her fork to say, "She was suffocating under our ever-watchful eyes, but she will come home soon, husband. Let her travel before coming home."

Oo

It was a month since Christine left, following the mercenary back to Monteriggioni, for she forgot the way, no thanks to her supposed long memory span with remembering where to go, and sometimes, she would perch on Aigle.  
They returned to Monteriggioni by a few days from the boarder to see Ezio already gone and Claudia fuming over the books.

"Mio dio*! Christine, do not pop up like that again! Your unannounced visit nearly killed me."

"Seems that Christine went to visit family." Mario interjected, giving Christine a pet. "The man that I sent was suspicious of you, girl when you would land on the mare he brought."

"Mario, it's nearly dusk, I'll bring Christine up to let her change." Claudia brought the eagle upstairs and Christine changed.

"Thanks, Claudia."

"No problem. What happened when you left? Ezio looked upset when he came down the minute you left the Villa."

"I was mortified! Usually when I'm in my eagle form, I always had my eyes covered when Ezio would get dressed, but the last time, he told me that I shouldn't act like a woman. I was so furious with him, I decided to go home."

"Oh, I can't wait til Ezio gets back-"

"What are you two donnas talking about?" the said man walked in and looked at Christine in almost a hostile manner.

"The reason the eagle left. Even a proud animal is also the shyest too. I'm going to see Aigle du Nord so that she isn't scared coming to a new land."

"Aigle du what?"

"Nord. Means North Eagle in French. You should know, Ezio." she stated and left out to adventure with Aigle. Her mare was happy to be tacked up and near the stables, and though she didn't have proper riding clothing, Christine unhitched the saddle and Aigle got down to let her mistress on her back.

"I miss these rides out, Aigle. Maybe I should tell Ezio about that Crone and the eagle. He has a right to know."  
Behind her, she heard the sound of an approaching horse, but while expecting a mercenary following her, it was Ezio. Instinct took in as she sent Aigle into a breakneck pace, while struggling to stay on while riding sidesaddle (but without the saddle).

"Christine!" he yelled, and near the river, Christine jumped off, landing in the river. Ezio followed, not thinking she could swim, but learned differently when she got out of his grasp for three tries before successfully catching her. She was laughing, while spurting out water from her mouth, and on the shore, they were dead from the fooling around they did with splashing water and playing catch me in the water.

"Are you married, Christine?" He asked.

"No, Ezio, it's my sister who is married. I wish I was for I love children. Used to teach at the schoolhouse for the children in my town." Christine got up, feeling dawn approaching and began to undress. "I should have told you, but I decided to wait while I had time. When I was back at home, I felt jealousy that my sister had a husband and three children. I wanted a husband to love me and children to play around with, but it seemed that now my life has taken a small twist.

"An old lady, if your parents told you about how some of those type of people in France and Romania practice magic, this one cursed me, saying 'an eagle you will be til your true love sets you free' and I've been like this ever since..." her words trailed off as she turned into the eagle.

"Christine..." Ezio was lost for words. She looked at him. And if she was reading his mind, she took off, heading back to the Villa. Gathering her clothes and upset, he raced his horse and Christine's horse back, dismounted and literally ran into the Manor, screaming for Claudia.

"Did you know about Christine?" he sounded by far furious.

"Si, Christina told us about her. We decided to tell Mario and had her come out to tell you about what has happened to her." Ezio forcefully grabbed his sister's arm, and gave her a shake.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did anyone except for you, mother and Uncle Mario know about her?" Claudia had a few tears fall down her face, and got out of his grasp.

"Not the boys or father. She told us AFTER they died! If I were you fratello*, I would gain a hold of my feelings before confronting Christine." She said before she left to her room, hoping Ezio didn't murder Christine for not telling him.

Oo

It was dusk and Christine phased behind her door, dressing in a non-frilly dress and carefully walked downstairs, hoping not to be caught in the same room as Ezio. Luck was not on her side when Ezio came out, fear of what he might do was playing through her mind and she ran.

Full out running, Christine kept up the pace, but was no match to Ezio's years of training against her non-toned legs. He caught her and threw her against the wall.

"What are you? Answer me!"

"I'm just like you, but with a curse, Ezio!" she cried, not in the mood to fight against him.

"No, donna, you aren't like me. Are you working with the Templars?"

With his hidden blade to her throat, she cried harder, "No, if I was, then why did I follow you and show respect to your father and brothers?"

Instead of the blade, his hand shot up. She expected him to choke her, but it was gentle. Her eyes opened to see Ezio in shock. In his show of weakness, she pushed him and ran away, running into one of the mercenaries on patrol duty.

"You okay?" he asked. Christine hid the tears and nodded, heading back to the manor. Inside, she went to see Mario, asking, "Do you think I'm a spy?"

"Why would you ask that?" Then the realization of Ezio knowing showed on his face. "He thinks you're a Templar. And better yet you still owe me an explaination on how you can turn into an eagle."

"A crone from my hometown of Modane caught me at the riverside a month before I ran into your brother. She cursed me and said that I will remain an eagle unless my true love says otherwise. I'm hoping I can persuade Ezio to help me break the curse and then I could begin training how to become an Assassino*."

"Oh and how are you going to do that? This is my nipote, Chrsitine."

"Make him fall in love with me. If he kisses me, I'm hoping that he can simply break the spell like that."

* * *

_**Translations from Top to Bottom: (Italian in Italics and French in Bold)**_

_*****_**Please.**

_*****My God!_

**_*_**_Brother_

**_*_**_Assassin_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alone For Now_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any characters from Assassin's Creed, but my own OCs._

**_Author's Note: _**_Finally Chapter seven! I am finally glad that my writer's block finally surpassed and I was able to get to finish writing this chapter__. I hope no one is giving up and that there's the change for Christine (Chrissy) and Ezio. There is no smug, but maybe you, the readers will like it. And just a warning, This is right before Francesco De' Pazzi is killed. So we all get to meet Leo again and Lorenzo di Medici. Please review and let me know if I'm doing a good job!__  
_

* * *

_Chapter seven_

It was midnight when Ezio finally laid down, dead tired from his emotional problems with Christine's secret, his training and upgrading Monteriggioni with shops and taverns for mercenaries, thieves and courtesans. He was asleep, but somehow he was hearing the thud of wooden swords. A few thuds later he heard swearing in French, but knew it wasn't Annetta. Groaning from no sleep, he got up and went outside to see who was training at this time of night.

In boy clothing, Christine wield a wooden sword, possessively clucking her now bruised leg.

"See, even the training is hard, Chrissy. Oh, Nipote, thank goodness you're up. Help me teach Chrissy with her training."

"Why? She just might be a Templar spy, uncle. You're teaching a spy how to be like us."

"Nonsense. I am not a spy, cause I never heard of a war between the Assassins and the Templars. Up until I met Giovanni wearing the same robes as you." she practiced her defensive tactic against Mario, who wasn't letting up.

"But I still think you're a Templar. Do not forget that." and he stormed away. Dawn was on the horizon and Christine ran after Ezio.

"Ezio, please just hear me out."

"Why? For all I know, you could have had my father killed for your own benefits."

Christine was upset that for all that the familia Auditore did for her was take care of her and he assumed that she was only there to find their secrets and kill them off!

"Why would I have your father and brothers killed if all that your family showed me was kindness. I might be Francese, but I do have a heart, which you clearly cut out after Christina refused to-"

Ezio crushed her against the wall, causing her body to hit into it. When her head collided against the wall, she groaned, a great opportunity for Ezio to kiss her.

His kiss was not too gentle, but was gentle enough to not being too demanding. Christine tried to push away, but was to no success. Leaning into him, she tried to kiss him back, but she wasn't experienced. The sun was over the horizon and shining on her. Her excitement bubbled over when she felt the eagle that used to control her actions finally slept, not wanting to awake.

"I'm free, Ezio. Thank you," she whispered and walked away to visit Aigle. Her companion whinnied and on her back, Christine mounted and thought of heading home. Let her mama and papa know she was safe, but the crone might just curse her again.

"Chrissy!" a little girl cried. Christine didn't know the little girl, but knew she was alone.

"How do you know my name?" Christine asked.

"Tu est mon tante*." the little girl called. The little girl looked like Christine's sister, but didn't know how she got to Monteriggioni on her own.

"How did you get to Monteriggioni all on your own?"

"I followed you and le monsieur* from home. Mama is going to be upset I ran."

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"You looked like the aigle. The Aigle looks like mon tante. Mama est-*"

"I'm going to take you home, Melodie. Be sure that ton mama is not angry with you for taking off." Christine mounted her horse and waited for Melodie to mount her pony before taking off at a trot. By midnight, Christine slowed the horses down, not knowing the way to Milan from horseback. Going to a small farm, Christine asked in Italian, "Which way to Milan?"

"Head north-east. Should get there in a week."

"Thank you." she left to go back to the horses and noticed a mercenary following them.

"Antonie, what are you doing?"

"I saw you and the little girl riding away. Knew you were going to run the wrong way. I'll bring you back to Modane. and Christine, you should decide on if you're coming back with me or not."

"I'll go until my niece is back with my sister. Then I'll decide on if I want to go back or not, Antonie." and they rode.

Oo

Ezio had came back from Florence, his heart heavy with rejection. Christina had been engaged to a man who to Ezio was an idioti and Christine, or Chrissy as Claudia and Mario were calling her, disappeared after his kiss with her. He didn't know, but he felt that no one cared about him except for Claudia, his mother and Mario.

One mercenary picked up on his mood.

"Why are you so down, Ezio?"

"It's nothing. And I was wondering about what happened with Antonie. He is never gone this long."

"Oh," the mercenary began scratching his head, a good sign of 'don't shoot the messenger' syndrome, "He... Uh, he went after Chrissy and the little girl that was traveling with her."

"Little girl?"

"Si, a girl that looked like her, but not at the same time. Probably a cousin or niece." Christine mentioned that her sister was married, but never mentioned if her sister had boys and girls.

"How old do you think she was?" Ezio grabbed the man by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"She looked about three or four, but she was wiser than what she looked. I swear that is all I know."

"Okay, where did 'Chrissy' say she was from?"

"Modane. In France."

Ezio quickly mounted and raced as fast as he could to get to Christine and not lose her forever.

Oo

Chrissy was back at home, wearing her dresses like before she was cursed and the time had came. She made her decision.

"Mama, I'm going back with Antonie to Monteriggioni and find if a boy I fell in love with will have me."

"Chrissy, you can go back, but write every chance you get, mon bebè*." Mary hugged her youngest daughter before sending the travellers on their way. It was past midnight when they got over the French-Italy border and they stopped for the night.

Mary had packed a few of her dresses and a few days of food for both herself and Antonie.

"Why did your niece run from home? It seems your family are warm people."

"She noticed me as an animal and decided to follow. I had to bring her back home. My sister had noticed that Melodie had run and it was after I was told to be in the Villa. Get some sleep and we will continue at sunrise." Chrissy fell asleep right away on the hard, crisp forest floor.

Oo

Ezio arrived in Florence, after his uncle came after him to tell him that Francesco de' Pazzi was planning to assassinate the Medici family. Even though he wanted to go after Chrissy, he decided not to.

After giving Leonardo his codex pages, Ezio went out to go take a run. He climbed on the rooftops and began jumping to clear his mind.

_Did Christine decide to stay home after bringing her niece back? Did Antonie get killed with Christine and her niece before getting to Modane?_

_Some of the questions are better left unanswered_, he decided and leaped into a cart of hay. He climbed out and heard a commotion near the chapel where the Medici family were heading in for mass. He noticed Francesco de' Pazzi going up to the family, striking Guantello down, the Florentine guards fighting against Lorenzo and having his wife run for her life. They were only after the men.

Ezio jumped from the panicking crowd to help Lorenzo out, fighting Francesco and allowing him to flee the fight.

"Please, help me get home." Lorenzo said.

"Come, let's get you home quickly, Lorenzo." Ezio nodded and followed Lorenzo to the Medici home.

Oo

Christine awoke from the sound of a wild animal running through the brush and she jolted up. The sun wasn't out yet, but even in the absence of light, she could not see Antonie. Aigle was nervous about something and the sound of a man in pain ripped through the air, causing Chrissy to jump.

Quickly breaking camp, Chrissy jumped onto Aigle and raced in the same direction she was traveling with Antonie.

For days she rode with few stops, not knowing what cities she was passing until one looked somewhat familiar to her, but only by the outside.

Inside, the city was chaos! The Florentine guards were patrolling every street, archers were on the rooftops watching out for something.

"Excuse me," she asked in Italian, "What has transpired here?"

"Francesco has called war between the Medici and the Pazzi. Go home where you will be safe." one guard pointed out. Chrissy thanked him and went to find where Leonardo's home was.

After what seemed like over three hours of walking in a circle, Christine finds the place where Leonardo is resided in.

"Donna, how may I help you?" he asked even before she knocked. Hmm, he must have seen me walking around looking for his door, Christine concluded.

"I have met you before, Leonardo, but I was as something else." she riddled.

"With whom? And I have not seen you before in my life." He bowed to her and she curtsey to him before walking in.

"My name is Christine. And I am looking for Ezio."

"Oh, Maria has said something about you, but I do not remember seeing your face. Ezio, I have not ever seen him in my whole life."

"Do not play dumb with me. I've been staying with the Auditores for over a year and a bit. Where is Ezio?" she sat down and took out a picture her mother gave her before she left.

"Do not lose this, Chrissy. It will at least keep everyone with you when you are gone," her mama said just before she left with Antonie.

It had her mama and papa, Julie and her husband, a Nikolaus Dove who was in high standing with the politics, Melodie with her twin brothers, Nathaniel and Michael. They had the picture painted while she was gone. Tears of how much she had them worried broke past the dam and raced down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Leonardo asked.

"Si, Leonardo. I was just reflecting on how I worried my family for the longest time." she wiped the tears away and decided to get up.

"Did you paint this?" she asked while looking at a painting of a woman and her child.

"Si, I did. Isn't it like how a mother treats her child?"

"Oui, it is. Well, my maman was like that for me and my sister." Chrissy sighed and nearly bolted when Ezio came in, covered in blood and breathing heavily until he saw her. Time must have stood still and Chrissy looked at Leonardo who was somewhat appraised of the meeting.

"Christine-"

"Chrissy, Ezio. Why didn't you-"

"Where is Antonie?" he asked. Chrissy forgot all about Antonie and hung her head down, stating he was dead.

"He was attacked by an animal and I ran. If he's still alive, he will go to the Villa."

"Come, we got to go now, Chrissy."

"I will hope to see you two in the future and Christine, if I can ask, you seem to know something that I mustn't know about yet." Leonardo ushered them out and waited at the brothel when Paola went to visit her visitors and noticed Christine as a woman, not as an eagle.

"It is good to see you both. Ezio, what are you requiring me to do?"

"Keep Christine here and make sure your girls are on high alert for Francesco di Pazzi. He just tried to kill Lorenzo di Medici."

Turning to Chrissy, the only girl other than Christina who he had developed feelings for, Ezio pulled her to him to kiss her hard, warning her of not leaving the brothel for anything.

Ezio left, leaving Chrissy to not recuperate quickly enough to stand as she fell to the ground.

Oo

It felt like hours when Chrissy felt like escaping the place where high drinks and lust polluted the air. Walking into the garden, Chrissy let out a sigh and was startled as a man appeared from behind the wall, a black hood that looked like Ezio's Assassin's robes and she felt that maybe he was like another assassin.

"Buena Sera, mia cara. Come va*?" he asked.

"Bene, grazie*. And yourself?"

"I'm doing fine. I was wondering why a woman as young as you would be in this type of environment?"

"I'm..." she had to choose her words carefully. "Staying with a friend. I just came back from a tour of Europe and I missed being home."

"What family or house are you from?"

Oh no, she thought. Her last name was definitely French and he thinks that she was Italian.

"The Medici. My father is Lorenzo's uncle."

"Hmm, very interesting. I was wondering if you were ever taught to be on your guard when around suspicious characters like myself. Weapon training, learning of an Order that fights with another."

He's not what I thought he was to be. Who is he?

"My name, mia cara, is Roberto Borgia. I'm the Grand Master of the Templars. Join in our cause."

The last thing Chrissy thought she wouldn't say in her circumstance was, "Never you pompous ass," before running as fast as she could in her skirts and Roberto Borgia caught up to her quickly.

"You're one of them aren't you? I wouldn't see the Medici family housing their own members as Assassins." He hit her, causing her to crumple under her body weight and put her on one of his horses before passing the same place where she saw Giovanni and the boys die. Francesco di Pazzi was naked and mutilated while he was hanged from the walls.

Roberto threw the girl onto the ground before making his own escape to leave the revolutionary people to their work.

Oo

Ezio returned to the brothel to tell Chrissy that the threat was over when he heard two of the girls yelling for her name.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Chrissy was outside when we came out to see if she was alright when we couldn't find her." one girl said.

"I saw a man running from here when we came out. He must've taken her thinking she was one of us!" another cried. It seems that everyone likes Chrissy after a few hours and her happy personality to not hate her.

"Black robes?"

"Si, they must saw the mess when they fled." Ezio ran towards the square when he noticed a group of people surrounding a specific spot.

"Poor soul, mustn't have noticed the dangers of being outside during the war." a man said.

"She reminds me of my youngest daughter, but her hair is brown, not black." a woman said.

Pushing a few bystanders aside, Ezio saw Christine, her body on the ground and her face looked pale.

He effortlessly lifted her up and noticed that she was squeezing his lapels tightly.

"I must have died." she whispered.

"No, Christine, you did not die." he carried her through the gate and went to seek shelter from Lorenzo.

Oo

"I remember a man wearing robes just like you, Ezio, saving me from drowning when I was a child." Lorenzo stated as Ezio and Christine stood beside him, Christine acting like a total buffoon. Her legs were dangling off the street side while her back was to the river.

"It was Giovanni, oui?" she asked.

"Si, Chrissy. It was Giovanni who saved me all those years ago. If I knew he was to have been killed for no reason but to help another group rise to attempt to kill me, I could have stopped it."

Just by fate, Chrissy went backwards and landed in the water in a swan dive. She surfaced and Ezio laughed when she easily scaled the bridge and pulled him over. When he got back up, he asked, "How did you learn to do that?"

"I was taught by the best!" she joked and they left Florence to head back to the Villa.

* * *

Confusing end, I know. When she was back at home, (since I didn't have enough time to write it all in for being over 2,000 words), Christine's uncle is a French Assassin. When she was back at home, he tried to teach her how to climb up buildings and before she left with Antonie to the Villa, or at least tried to, she attempted to climb back up the stable and she fell 3/4 of the way up. I just wanted her to finally be annoyed enough that she can climb up the bridge with no problems.

NOTE! I am not doing any more translations for some of you must know half of the words now. Cheers!


	8. Notice, please read Off in Three Days

Okay, so I am up and moving, for I am better off not on this website. If you want to know where I headed to, send me a message please and thanks for those who did review for my stories and talked to me personally. I will only serve on here as a BETA. I'm sorry.


End file.
